Chibi-Usa's Accident
by KawaiiRain
Summary: What happens when Chibi-Usa falls unconscious? Usagi's life changes after her parents find out the truth.
1. Default Chapter

Chibi~Usa's Accident  
Hi! This is one of my first fanfics submitted to fanfiction.net because i deleted my first one. Well enjoy it and please review! All comments welcome.  
~KawaiiRain  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa were taking a walk through the park on a warm and sunny day as one happy family. Usagi says to Chibi-Usa, "Chibi-Usa, you can go and play if you want. I'll call you when it's time to eat okay?" Chibi-Usa nods and goes off to play in the park and maybe make some new friends. Usagi and Darien watch their daughter go off until she can't be seen anymore. They go and sit down on a bench and talk. They talked about many different subjects like tv, school, and what danger may come up next.   
Meanwhile Chibi-Usa sees a big tree and decides to climb it. She slowly climbs up the big tree, 5 feet, 10 feet, then all the way to the top at 15 feet. Chibi-Usa is looking over the park and she stops holding onto the tree, all of a sudden she loses her balance and falls the 15 feet to the ground, falling unconscious.  
About fourty-five minutes later Usagi has the picnic set up with tons of food knowing how much that family eats. Usagi yells, "Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa! Lunch time!!" Usagi looks around for her daughter to come. When ten minutes has passed she starts to get worried. She runs to Mamoru and says nervously, "Mamoru, I called for Chibi-Usa about ten minutes ago and she never came, I wonder if something happened to her..." Mamoru replies, "C'mon Usagi! Let's go look for her then! You go towards the east of the park and I'll go towards the west." They part their ways in search of their daughter. Usagi draws closer to where Chibi-Usa had fell. She continues to get closer to Chibi-Usa and she finally reaches her. Usagi sees her daughter laying there on the ground motionless, she drops to her knees and starts to cry. "Chibi-Usa...." She picks Chibi-Usa up and goes to find Mamoru. When she finds Mamoru he gets just as upset as Usagi had gotten but didn't express it. He just held Usagi and said, "She's not dead Usagi, we gotta get her to a hospital fast since we have no clue how long it's been since she fell."  
  



	2. E.R. Usagi and Mamoru have some explaini...

Chapter 2 Chibi-Usa's Accident   
Hop e you liked the first chapter! KawaiiRain~  
...............................................................................................  
  
They rushed Chibi-Usa to the hospital as fast as they could. They arrive at the Emergency Room and the nurse at the desk says to Usagi, "Miss, your daughter will be checked into the hospital but right now need you to fill out this form." The nurse had Usagi the form and she fills it out:  
  
....................................................................................................................................  
Juuban Memorial Hospital  
Name: Chibi-Usa Tsukino Age: 8 Height: 4'0" Weight: 65lbs  
  
Allergies: None Medical Problem: None Birthday: June 30  
  
Blood Type: O Parents: Usagi Tsukino Mamoru Chiba  
  
What happened to patient: Fell out of a tree and found unconcious  
  
Parent's Signatures:  
  
x.Usagi Tsukino_____ x.Mamoru Chiba___  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Usagi hands the form back to the nurse and then goes to the pay phone. She calls her mom and says "Hi mom?"   
Her mom replies, "Yes Usagi what is it?"  
"Mom I'm in the emergency room, Chibi-Usa fell out of a tree and me and Mamoru found her unconcious."  
SILENCE  
"Usagi..we'll all be right there okay? Don't worry"  
  
Usagi goes back over to Mamoru and sits down next to him and says ," My parents and my brother are coming." After about fourty minutes Usagi's family arrives and takes a seat next to the them. The doctor comes out and says," Usagi, Mamoru, your daughter is in critical condition. She will die if we dont operate on her immediately. Shes suffering from a concussion." Usagi and Mamoru nod and say, "Operate on her then anything to keep her alive." Usagi's parents turn to Usagi and Mamoru after the doctor left, "Why did the doctor say Chibi-Usa was YOUR daughter?"   



	3. Usagi and Mamoru explain....

Chibi-Usa's Accident Chapter 3  
Hi again. I've gotten good feedback so far on the past two Chapters your support is what helps me! ^^ Well on with the story  
KawaiiRain~  
...............................................................  
  
Usagi blinked and looked to Mamoru with a look of desperation and nervousness on her face. "Um, well they wouldn't let us admit her to the hospital unless her parents were here." Usagi said with a big sweatdrop and her hands behind her head hoping that that was convincing enough. Usagi's mom then said, "Usagi, I am your mother and I'm VERY capable of telling when your lying.." Usagi sighed and opened her mouth and said, "Mom I guess--" Mamoru cut her off," I'll tell them Usagi." Usagi looked at Mamoru hoping he know what he's doing. Mamoru said, "Okay there's no use keeping things from you all you would find out sooner or later..."  
Usagi's mom said, "What is it then?" they looked curious.  
Mamoru replied, "Chibi-Usa IS our daughter."  
Usagi's father said, "How is that possible Usagi is only 16 and we would have seen her if she was pregnant."  
Usagi interrupted them, "I haven't had Chibi-Usa yet. She will be born in the future. Mom, Dad, I am Sailormoon."  
Her mom looked at her like she had gone crazy," You, Usagi, Sailormoon? With your grades!"  
She flushed looking embarassed, "I AM!! And I'll prove it too."  
Usagi's mom looking ignorant said, "Fine Usagi indulge me.."  
Usagi took out her locket and yelled, "Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!" Usagi transformed into Sailormoon. Usagi's little brother said, "Wow it IS Sailormoon!" He looked at his big sister in awe.  
Usagi's mom said, "I guess your right." Usagi un-transformed herself and the very next moment the doctor who took Chibi-Usa into surgery came out carrying his clipboard. The doctor then said, "Chibi-Usa is....."  
....................................................................  
Hehe! gotta wait to see what the doctor says in Chapter 4! Remember to review!  
Thanks a lot.  
FoReVeR uNdEr ThE sTaRz,  
KawaiiRain~ 


End file.
